


His Kitten

by AvyTan



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Humor, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Grim Reapers, Heavy Angst, Humor, Recovered Memories, Reincarnation, Romance, Shapeshifting, Werecats
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-09-20 00:30:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9467390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvyTan/pseuds/AvyTan
Summary: [Name] will be given one last chance--an opportunity that only those who are struck by karma receive after death. She shall live again, a divine rebirth, and reincarnate to enjoy life once again and redo her mistakes... Not as a full-time human being, however.Ever wonder what it'd be like to be Sebastian Michaelis' cat? A werecat, that is. One that has only a limited amount of chances transforming from a domestic cat into a human. Of course, there is a purpose and a mission she must do. But will she have enough time?





	1. o1

**Author's Note:**

> Modern!Sebastian x Werecat![Reader]  
> This is an alternate universe where Sebastian is NOT a demon.

_“It is a privilege to be chosen as a werecat. Take advantage of this opportunity—don’t screw up! Because after you die again, there will be no more of you, [Name] [Last Name]."_

She nodded before her last breath was taken away.

Although her death had completely devoured her body, [Name] managed to record those last echoing words into her memory, or at least some of it. She felt cold at first, but a blanket of warmth soon wrapped all over, from head to toe.

Her hearing flipped on as if a megaphone yelled at her ear, able to clearly listen to the chatter of humans and honking cars. Her sense of smell activated and [Name] could inhale air once again— except it was stronger, sensitive. Her body slowly became lighter; her weight limped and felt as if the world was spinning.

The lungs in her chest inflated and deflated with fresh air.

Suddenly, she could hear thumping: her beating heart was alive once again, except that beating pattern was new.

_“Process has been complete. Case closed.”_

**BAM!** The gavel smashing against polished wood caused [Name] to flinch.

Her eyes flashed open only to shut them tightly once again. The sunrays burned her eye sockets as if she saw sunlight for the first time; not only that, but she was frightened by how sensitive her sight had gotten. Checking her surroundings, she realized she was lying in the middle of a cold sidewalk.

 **“EW!”** She sat up abruptly on her butt, except not as tall as she was used to. The buildings were extra taller than she remembered. **“What is going on? Where am I?”**

Her head whipped side to side, up and down, comparing everything to the miniature height she wasn't aware of. She attempted to stand but fell straight on her side, while nearby pedestrians walking by were now avoiding the stray, grimacing down at her.

 **“Well fuck you, too, jerkwad.”** She rolled her glaring eyes, flinching when something suddenly pulled at her back. She whirled around, wide-eyed, only to find nothing; then she whirled back around when her back was pulled again.

 **“What the… WHO ARE YOU?!”** She continued to whirl around nonstop as it kept on pulling...

Little did she know it was her own tail following each time she flipped around.

A nearby child saw that a cat was going in circles now and stops in his tracks, letting out a high-pitched giggle as his finger pointed at the silly animal before him. [Name] halted her facade when she sensed the child and stared.

 **“Oh, hello~ Can you help me, little boy?”** She only took one step forward before the child decided to pick up a rock from the ground, frightened. As she kept on stepping forth, the boy begins to shout, “No! Bad!” and throws the rock so she could dodge it.

“Hey! What is your—!” A rock whacked atop her head. She growled and stared at the child, about to charge at him.

“Stay away, you have fleas!” he shouted as he kept throwing rocks while she struggled to dodge them; her legs wobbled as they were still limp like a baby deer.

**“Ah-hey! Whoah—STOP THAT!”**

“Scary kitty!” The boy shrieked at her spitting hiss and sped off.

 **“Huh? Kitty?”** She tilted her head, staring into the trail of dust he left behind, confused as to what just happened. **“What is wrong with children nowadays?”**

“Oh? What are you doing in the middle of the street?” Another voice from behind startled her, but before she could even react, a pair of hands grasped around her body and picked her up.

 **“Whoah!”** She was held high as she floated back to the sidewalk before being turned around to stare at a... very, very well-groomed man. He was close enough that she could sniff his sweet scent, and to catch the name tag pinned on shirt. **“Sebastian Michaelis?”**

“Ah, you’re a lovely female,” said Sebastian, causing her to jitter in his hands. She glanced away from him, suddenly feeling shy. Although he was stupidly handsome, she was distracted to the fact that she was held in mid-air so easily.

**“Uhm…Please put me down, sir.”**

“Mew~ Meooow!” is what she actually sounded like to Sebastian.

“Look at you, such a beautiful kitty,” he said, lightly blushing at her delicate mewing vocals. “Though you’re rather dusty and could use a bath.”

 **“Kitty?!”** She swatted at him but he pulled back in time, chuckling. He was ecstatic over her, while nearby pedestrians looked over their shoulders at the only man who was fanatic over a random, frizzy, angry cat.

“My, my... You’re one feisty one. I’m guessing you’re a stray cat?” His hand patted her head affectionately and she winced in shock.

 **“Again with the cat stuff… Are you some kind of pervert?”** She continued to squirm, until her stomach growled— she froze for a moment.

“So that’s why you’re being difficult,” he said, flashing a dazzling smile. “If you behave, I’ll gift you some food.”

 **“Food?!”** Her eyes twinkled for a moment and she even... **“What-did I almost… purr?”** She suddenly snapped back at the situation and continued to squirm in annoyance. This man was causing her to act strange, and she did not like it. **“Mr. Sebastian, put me down at once! And why does everyone keep calling me—”**

Then she saw it and finally stopped squirming. Leaning in closer towards Sebastian, through his gentle, scarlet irises (though oddly colored) she saw her own reflection. Not the reflection she once knew—[E/C] eyes and a full set of [H/C] hair framing her face—but the reflection of another species.

 **“I’m…”** She blinked, oblivious that she was now being held like a baby in his arms. **“A cat?”**

“Seems like you’ve calmed down,” Sebastian whispered as he gently stroked the tips of her ears.

She was a slender cat with short, jet black fur and a long tail that currently hung lifeless between her limp legs. At least now she understood who was ‘pulling at her back’, but…

**“Why a cat? What did I do wrong?”**

[Name] let her ears fall back in disappointment and looked at up at him. **"Hey, Sebastian… can you understand me?”** She mewed once more and Sebastian felt a chord being pulled in his heart.

 **“Nope…”** She lowered her head and he frowned, deeply pensive as he began scratching under her chin. At first she cringed, wanting to pull back, but submitted at the tip of his delicate finger. She was actually purring at his gentle stroke, and she didn't know how she was doing it. **“Guess I have no choice but adapt, though I have no clue.”**

“Pets aren’t allowed at my condo,” he hummed, using a free hand to brush back strands of dark hair. “But I can’t just leave you out here to die.” Cradling the stunned animal at his chest, Sebastian undid the scarf around his neck so he could wrap her in it.

[Name] stared at this man with her new, almond-shaped cat eyes; pupils dilating as his shadow overtook her when he pulled out a handkerchief to wipe the dirt off her face. He was gentle, and she was strangely taken aback.

**“Are you…?”**

“I’m taking you home,” he finished her question and tightened his grip around the curve of her back, carefully holding her as he began to hurry back home. “I’ll take care of you, Kuro.”

 **“Huh?!”** She snapped up at him, disapproving of the name he’d suddenly given her. **“Excuse you... My name is not _Kuro._ My name is [Name]—ahh whatever. You can’t understand me anyway…”** She huffed silently and laid back in defeat, staring in bewilder at her black paws that were folded in front of her, pushing out her new claws before retrieving them back in.

**“I guess this is real after all.”**


	2. o2

So many odors and so many sights were hitting her directly. After filling her empty stomach with food she was surprised to call delicious (wet cat food) and awkwardly using a new, sandpaper-textured tongue to satisfy her thirst, [Name] wondered off to another room. Sebastian followed suit, but not too close just so she could have her space.

It was obviously her first time walking on fours; she watched every step and made it to the living room. There was much to explore, she noted, as there were a lot of tall items. If this was going to be her new home then she would have to look around.

She first spotted the many photo frames, but the majority were placed face-down where they stood, such as above the fireplace and the center table. Sebastian leant against the archway connecting the kitchen and living room, watching his pet as she began to sniff the air.

There was a preferred scent that was of interest to her.

 **“That smell, I know it… Where is that coming from?** ” She sniffed everything that was in front of her—just like all cats do when they step into a new home. An indoor plant came first in contact. “ **Ugh, nope**.”

Next she sniffed the foot of the coffee table.

“ **Na-uh**.”

But the main source of the scent was close. She followed the trail of the scented air until she stood before the loveseat that decorated the middle of the room. Her nose aimed up to sniff, pulled back when she got a slight whiff of that particular scent mixed with an unknown scent. That’s not what she wanted, so she rubbed her cheek against the skirt of the loveseat to mark her territory—

“ **Wait, what am I doing?** ”

She mewed as she backed away from the furniture, stumbling on her legs while doing so until she fell on her butt. Her new urges were confusing—that territorial move was completely against her will—but apparently that didn’t matter because her attention now averted to a string that suddenly dangled in front of her.

Sebastian was kneeling behind her, smiling as he controlled that string. Funny she didn’t realize that she’s been sitting at the tip of his shoe after stumbling—and he didn’t have the heart to move, so he just pulled a loose string from his sleeve to play with her. 

“C’mon, you know you want to,” he said quietly, wiggling the string, eager to play with his pet. At first she had no idea why, but her eyes suddenly tingled as her pupils dilated in hunting mode.

**"This is so weird, but I think...”**

She got the impulse and swatted her paw once at the string. “ **This is…?** ” The string moved faster and she swatted again to grab a hold of it. “ **Fun? This is fun!** ” Something about that string was so attractive that she was now using both paws to catch it.

Sebastian pulled the string higher when she began to hop for it, but her balance was yet to be trained, thus ended up falling on her back. She saw him upside-down chuckling as he held onto the string between his thumb and forefinger.

“ **So you’re the culprit!** ” She mewed as she rolled on her stomach, her tail whipped side to side. Sebastian lifted a finger, lowered it for her to lean up and waited until she sniffed to poke her nose.

“ **Hey!** ” She pulled back, licking it afterwards. Though she couldn’t help but keep sniffing, “ **That smell again, it’s stronger** ,” and looks at him. “ **…Is it you?** ”

“You’re a very clumsy cat,” said Sebastian, slowly holding out his hand to pet her, but she closed in the gap and tapped his palm with her head.

“ **There’s something that I like about you, Sebastian**.” She allowed his hand to slide down her back and she immediately arched; her tail curved, until his hand reached her hips.

Her heart began to race and the fur on her tail poofed, suddenly peaked when a ringing bell echoed in her head.

“ **Whoah, whoah!** ” [Name] instantly dashed off, leaving him confused as he watched her sprint towards his room; his hand still in the air.

“Huh? What’s wrong, Kuro?” Sebastian rose to his feet to follow her, but a sudden knock at his door halts him halfway. Glancing at his room at the sound of her low “mew”, Sebastian went ahead to answer the door after the second knock.

[Name] unknowingly hid under his bed; not only because she sensed a stranger approaching, but because she felt a wave in her body that alerted her.

“ **What’s happening to me?** ” She trembled in fear with eyes tightly shut; her claws clung unto the carpet as she fought to withstand it. But the tingling spot where his hand had touched increased.

Her heart wouldn’t slow and when she felt a pressured force take over, [Name] lets out a low growl. The claws once in the carpet withdrew as they were replaced by nails, and she let her weight take her down on the carpeted ground. A wisp of wind blew around her and she shivered.

“Kuro?” She distantly heard him calling and opened her eyes, blinking them as they felt heavy. His blurry shoes approached the room and she extended a hand out to him.

 _A hand?_  She realized, looking at her fiddling fingers. _My hand._

“Seb…as…tian,” her voice sighed out weakly, before her eyelids gave up on her.

“Where did you go?” Sebastian stood in the middle of his bedroom, scanning the grounds with a hand behind his head. He waited for a sound of rustling to indicate her whereabouts, but alas there was nothing but silence. Shrugging, he left the room, assuming his pet must’ve nested somewhere and fell asleep.

He assumed correctly, but instead of his feline companion there was a girl—a girl sleeping under his bed.

…

_A cat has nine lives… It seems you accidently activated your first life, [Name]. Fool! From now on use the rest of the eight opportunities wisely to re-do your mistakes. After all, fate has united the two of you already. He—Sebastian Michaelis—is right in front of you, fix it!_

_**BAM!** _


	3. o3

It was the middle of the night when [Name] opened her eyes under a ruffle of her own hair. She dashed her dark eyes everywhere, trying to figure out why she saw everything sideways. Brushing away ticklish hair, she was able to see clearer and abruptly sat up with a startled gasp.

_Thunk!_

“Ow!” She whimpered in pain soon after bumping her head.

 _Oh, yeah… bad idea to sit up under a bed._ Rubbing the throbbing on her head, she looked forward to see a large mirror. Tilting her head in wonder, [Name] began to cautiously crawl forth until her head popped out from under the bed. She checked left and right, seeing nothing but a clean carpet; then she looks at the mirror.

 _My face…’_ She pressed a hand at her cheek, caressing it to see if what she saw was real—and frowned. _This isn’t my face.’_ Crawling further, she slid out from under the bed and moved closer to see herself on the mirror. Although the moonlight was the closest lighting she could get, [Name] still managed to realize that _that_ image was unrecognizable. The hair color (jet black) was wrong, the color in her eyes (also black) were wrong—even the shape of her face was wrong. Everything was wrong!

_Who is this person?!_

Agitated, she stood to her feet this time; her legs trembled as if she was using them for the first time. But when she felt a sudden shiver and felt goose bumps on her arms and legs, she looked down at herself. It was then she realized and blushed red enough to color her pale skin.

_W-Why am I_ **_naked_ ** _?!_

[Name] lost her balance, startled, and fell to her knees. She looked everywhere for a piece of clothing to cover herself until finally she recognized the space behind the mirror to be a closet. She crawled forward, digging her hand in the closet to grab the first clothing item she could find: a white dress shirt. As she slips on the garment, a sweet scent fills her nose; she smiled at first and rubbed the sleeve on her cheek, inhaling the fragrance that triggered a skip to her heartbeat.

 It smelled… attractive, like an aphrodisiac… like—

“Sebastian,” she murmured under her breath, smiling—and suddenly froze. _Wait…SEBASTIAN!_

She whirled around at the sound of low rustling and stared at the bump on the king-sized bed, rolling to the right. _Oh it’s him!’_ She intended to stand but her legs were fuzzy at first, and fell on her butt. Letting out an impatient huff, [Name] finally got the blood to pump them alive and stood up straight, ignoring the tickling in her limbs.

Making sure the shirt covered her appropriately, she took baby steps forward; her hand brushed along the sheets of the bed as she continued walking around towards the right side, where Sebastian’s sleeping expression was facing.

“Hey,” she whispered as she knelt before him. “Hello?” She gently poked his cheek this time, flinching to his warm skin. _I know this feeling.’_ She raised a brow and pressed her whole hand against his cheek, only to make Sebastian wince in his sleep. Her hand was cold, though she didn’t notice until he pulls up the blanket up to his chin that she pulls back her hand.

“Wake up~” she kept pestering him with her begging whispers, resting her chin on the mattress to stare at him. Tilting her head side to side, she got curious when the alluring scent sent her a shiver down her back and leans in closer so the tip of her nose tapped his, sighing with her eyes shut. “Sebastian…”

But little did she know that his eyes were slowly opening after the cold sensation woke him out of his sleep. He blinked his groggy vision until he found a dark silhouette right in front of him. Sebastian propped up on his elbow to get a closer look and patted her head thinking it was his pet (which he was correct). [Name] opened her eyes, only to round them in shock.

“Ah!” she gasped and pushed away, though more flustered to find him shirtless. _He’s actually awake?!_

“Kuro?” Sebastian muttered, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes before making eye contact with a girl who was now backed up against the wall, right under his moonlit window— _Wait, is that my shirt?_

“Hello?”

“Uhm…” She bit her lip. _What am I supposed to say?_

“Is this a dream?” Sebastian shifted on the bed to sit up straight and holds out his hand, causing the frightened girl to flee.

“Hey-whoah!” He leaned up when she yelped as she fell on her first attempt, but quickly shuffled back on her feet and continued to scatter out of the room; meanwhile he barely threw the bed sheet aside.

“W-Wait!”

 _Shitshitshitshit!’_ [Name] held her dark hair away from her eyes as she clumsily ran down the hallway. The wooden floor was slippery, which explained why she was now skiing down the rest of the way.

“Turn back, turn back! Whoosh-whoosh!” she hissed to herself, trying to figure out how to morph back to her cat form—“Wah!” But eventually she ran out of wooden floor to skid on and falls face-down on the carpet, next to the couch.

“Where are you?” Sebastian called as he cautiously walked through the darkness; his hand led the way as it brushed along on the wall of the hallway. [Name], on the other hand, quietly crawled on her fours as she hid behind a bookshelf, biting down on the inside of her lower lip when Sebastian appeared at the end of the hallway.

“Come out, I won’t hurt you,” he assured calmly, searching around in the dark for a light switch. She inwardly gasped, panicked when the kitchen lights were on. She huddled tighter, hugging her legs against her chest to avoid her shadow to be seen.

 _‘How do I turn back?!’_ she mentally shrieked, twitching around as she checked herself for any type of marking or any type of clue on how this morphing thing worked—

_**BAM!** _

_“[Name]!”_ A deep voice suddenly called in her head and he instantly froze, lifeless, as if it she was suddenly possessed.

 **“Yes?”** She mentally answered it and listened to what she thought being her self-conscience.

_“You idiot—listen carefully and do as I say. In order to transform back, simply say ‘Verto’ while—_

“Verto **[1]**?” she mumbled and her eyes flashed open. Her round pupils shaped into a slit—and before the voice in her head could explain any further, her body became light and slender until she was laying on her belly, covered by the warm shirt.

The voice in her head sighed. _“Nevermind. Seems you got it down by accident...again.”_

 **“Hey, how did I become human?”** she asked the voice—now in her cat form--while in the background, Sebastian was leaning to the side when he caught sight of something moving under his shirt, right behind the bookshelf.

 _“Every individual werecat has its’ own original way of transforming into a human—like a sense of purpose, if you will,”_ the voice explained. _“You have to figure out your way on your own. But for now focus because here he comes. Remember your objective!”_

**“Purpose, objective—what? AND WHY AM I NAKED AS A HUMAN?!”**

_**BAM!**_ The smashing gavel signaled this conversation over.

 **“Waaaiiit!”** she wailed (though in reality she was meowing), and jolted in place when the white garment covering her was removed from her back. Looking up, she saw Sebastian staring down at her with a blank look on his face, though that would make two of them considering they were both confused at the same time…

“What are you doing back here, Kuro?” He chuckled, carefully picking up the black cat and cradled her with one arm. [Name] sighed, blinking up at him with her ears falling back in shame.

**“I’m sorry I ran away from you…”**

Sebastian smiled at her before glancing at the shirt in his free hand. His brows creased together as he mused, “Was it my imagination?” and looked at her once more, remembering that girl from before who... wore his shirt?

“Kuro, you’re…?”

 **“What, you figured me out? No way!”** She squirmed in his arm, but his soft laugh said otherwise.

Thinking of the possibility made Sebastian laugh. “That’s absurd.” He rubbed the space between her eyes and walked to the kitchen, turning off the lights before making his way back to his bedroom.

 _That girl… she did look an awful lot like her._ He smiled, but shook that thought away with a tired sigh.

“It was just a dream.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]- Latin for “transform.” :D


	4. o4

_Every individual werecat has its’ own original way of transforming into a human._

**“What’s that supposed to mean?”** [Name] thought back to what the voice in her head told her. She was currently spread across the armrest of the couch, now rolling on her back as she tried figuring this out.

_Figure out your own way of transforming._

“ **ARGH! How do I do that?!”** She growled in frustration. It’s been a week since she last became a human, but that's because she hasn’t been able to figure out what the trigger is to transform.

She’s tried self-harming like they do in the movies (biting, cutting). She’s tried chanting (in her mind, of course), and she even tried meditating by imagining to be human while saying, “Think like a human, be the human.”

But nothing worked.

 **“I don’t want to be a cat anymore,”** she whined and released her stress by scratching the couch, but immediately stopped to realize she was ruining Sebastian’s fancy couch. Pulling back her paws, she dropped her ears, **“Whoops…sorry,”** and jumped off the couch to wait by the window.

After a week of constant fails to switch back, [Name] temporarily gave up on transforming and decided to spend her time learning basic cat behaviors—odd ones, that is.

The first thing she had to learn was using the litter box, because she has needs. And, oh man, that was awkward, especially when Sebastian would walk by while she tried using it. Many times she’d attempt using the actual toilet—which was funny because cats can do that with proper training, but [Name] learned by watching many YouTube videos (after learning to control her paws on the keyboard)... Unfortunately for her, she’d either slip and fall into the toilet bowl or accidently gets caught by Sebastian.

Now that was more awkward, she noted, being caught while squatting from the rim of the toilet…

On the positive side, she’s also learned about Sebastian, how he’s a psychologist and takes many phone calls from disturbed patients and tends to them for hours. He was also a patient man, with a voice so gentle as he spoke through the phone while those on the other side were either yelling or sobbing desperately in need of his counseling.

But [Name] has also learned that Sebastian is a sensitive man. There’s been moments where she’d be staring out the window when Sebastian sits next to her, pats her on the head and picks her up to hold her close. He wouldn’t say anything—he’d just hold her for a few seconds before setting her back down and walks away.

She’s also discovered that, while he’s flipping through his patient’s cases, Sebastian would always stop to stare at a specific case that had a red tab on top of the page. He’d rub his temples and heaved a deep sigh. Curious, [Name] would jump up on his lap to see what he was looking at, but every time her eyes made it on the table, Sebastian would set the case down to pet her.

_Click!_

**“He’s here!”** [Name] rose on her fours when the lock to the door flipped open. She was always excited to see him, except this time she sensed someone strange and grimaced at a foreign scent; something foul.

“I’m so sorry to bother you like this, Dr. Michealis,” a woman’s apologetic voice said behind the door that now opened. [Name] backed up around the corner of the couch to watch as Sebastian pull back the key from the lock.

“You said you have an emergency, so I’ll spare the time,” Sebastian assured, smiling, and beckoned the woman inside. “Please come in, Mrs. Alden.”

“Yes, thank you—oh and call me Gwen.” The golden-haired woman walked inside sheepishly to take a seat on the loveseat, where [Name] was now peering around. She observed as Gwen adjusted her blouse, revealing a bit of cleavage, and adjusted her tight pencil skirt.

 **“Who the hell are you?”** [Name] pierced her eyes, scoffing when Gwen took notice of the black cat that stepped out from hiding.

“Oh, you have a cat?” The woman beamed down at [Name], who sat on her butt with her tail whipping side to side, indicating she wasn’t happy at all with the scent this woman was giving her.

 **“You’re shady."** Her eyes narrowed. **"I can tell by your pheromones that you’re here for something else…”**

“Yeah, sorry if you dislike them,” said Sebastian as he walked back into the living room with two mugs of hot tea, setting one down in front of the woman before taking his seat across from her.

Gwen shook her head, though frowning down at her. “Not at all,” and lowered her hand so [Name] could sniff, but she instantly backed away towards Sebastian.

 **“I know what you smell like… bitch.”** [Name] let out a throaty growl as she now hid behind his ankle. Maybe swatting her hand would’ve been a better option. Gwen chuckled, rolling her eyes, and Sebastian shrugged at the housecat who kept looking up at him uncomfortably.

**“I don’t like her, Sebastian!”**

“Sorry about that,” he sighed before averting his attention to Gwen. “So, how can I help you? You seemed very shaky about something.”

**“Very, very shaky.”**

The woman fiddled with her thumbs, and bit on her lip as she glanced at Sebastian. “Um, well, I’ve been progressing… and…” She scooted up on the couch, inching closer towards the other edge that connected to him. “I just feel so grateful to you.”

[Name] shifted, taking notice on the way Gwen’s legs kept on pressing together. **“You whore.”**

Sebastian set down his mug. “I’m glad you and your husband are doing better. I spoke to him last week and he seems—

“We just got divorced, actually,” Gwen interrupted him, rather confident as she said those words. Sebastian’s eyes rounded in surprise and [Name] lowered her ears, alerted.

**“I see what you’re doing…”**

“I-I was not aware of that, I’m sorry,” Sebastian said quietly, shifting when he caught the coy smile gracing Gwen’s lips as she began to lean in closer. [Name] huffed and walked around the back of the couch.

**“Bitch gotta learn.”**

“Because of you I have been able to get over it, Doctor…” Her sneaky hand suddenly rested at his knee and Sebastian scooted away as he cleared his throat. “Mrs. Alden—

“Please call me Gwen~”

“…Gwen,” he sighed out, turning his head away. “I take my patients’ cases very seriously and professionally. You said this was an emergency.”

“Right, so my emergency is: I can’t stop thinking about you, Sebastian—and I can’t withstand my fantasies. My ex-husband left the moment I screamed your name.”

Disturbed, Sebastian kept his expression blank, inwardly glaring at her touch. “This is highly and dangerously inappropriate, please stop this,” he lectured, aiming to take her hand off his knee, but Gwen moved it up higher.

“Stop this now.”

She smirked, chuckling mischievously as she began to stand over him. “Loosen up, we’re both single—GAH!!”

Gwen shrieked, faltering backwards when her cheek was grazed by [Name]’s fuming paw. She scratched at Gwen’s flesh deep enough to draw out blood, causing Sebastian to gasp. He attempted to stand and help, but his cat hopped on the armrest to block him; the fur on her back poofed as she now hissed and spat at the pained woman.

**“Back off, you harlot!”**

Gwen stepped farther away in fright, picking up her purse. “Control your fucking animal!”

 **“Who’s the animal?!”** [Name] snapped and jumped off the couch. She began to stalk towards Gwen, growling, but she was stopped when Sebastian suddenly picked her up from the ground. **“No! Lemme at her!”**

“Apparently I was saved from my own patient,” Sebastian said darkly yet calmly. He held onto a growling [Name] tight as he walked past Gwen (who jumped away), and opened the door gallantly. “Please leave my home, Miss Alden. I’ll have you transferred into another therapeutic facility in no time.”

“W-what?! No, I—” Gwen's protest was interrupted by Sebastian’s palm.

“Leave quietly, unless you need a more forceful escort.”

***

He sat back on the couch, flustered, and rubbed the frustration out of his forehead. [Name] walked up to his feet, tilting her head aside when Sebastian scowled, and jumped up to get a closer look. **“Hey, Sebastian, I don’t blame ya.”** She bumped her head on his arm. **“I mean you are devilishly handsome…”**

Her continuous meowing as she tried comforting him caused Sebastian to chuckle. He lifted his head and smiled at her. “You may be clumsy,” he paused to scratch under her chin. “But you are a smart cat. You saved me, Kuro…”

Purring, [Name] instinctively climbed on his lap and stepped her front paws up on his chest so she could be inches away from him.  **"I want you to know my name..."**

“But you’re also a jealous cat,” he chuckled and lowered his head so his nose touched hers. She stuck out the tip of her tongue to lick, and immediately felt a tingle. Her body tensed up, as if paralysed.

**“My…my hearts feels… What did you do, Sebastian!?”**

Her heart was racing again, and she tensed up in his hands when he held her up by her sides. The ringing bell in her head shot her memory, realizing that this was a sign—that same sensation coursed through her.

 **“It’s happening again!”** [Name] jolted and widened her eyes at Sebastian. **"Let go, let go-!"**

“What’s wrong?” He grew concerned as she began to squirm frantically.

 **“Shit… shit!”** But it was too late to escape from his grasp. The wisp of air took over and she fell loose to the pressure that began to absorb her.

[Name] began to transform.

Sebastian twitched as the furry weight in his hands switched into soft flesh; his fingers slipped down a curve and stopped at her waist. Her legs straddled at his sides and her hands pressed down on his shoulders as her jet black hair cascaded down her back. Her dark eyes flashed open and her slit pupils were now rounded as she stared wide-eyed at his amazed gaze, as if what he saw before him wasn’t real.

The transformation was now complete.

He was mesmerized up until the small cloud of mist faded out to present that same girl. “It’s you again! Kuro, you’re…!”

“My name is not Kuro!” she scolded, pressing him back on the couch, “My name is [Name]… Hah!?” Her hands slapped over her mouth after hearing her own voice. Her face began to flush, especially when he kept staring with those scarlet eyes, blinking under long eyelashes.

But for now, she grew worried about one thing.

 _Naked_. She was naked on Sebastian’s lap.


	5. o5

A few blinks from him and a few blinks from her happened before [Name] snapped awake, “Ah!” and threw her hands over his face to cover his eyes. “Don’t look! Don’t!”

“Well now I’m not.” Sebastian smiled under her palms, his shoulders quaking in a chuckle. “It’s alright; I saw nothing.”

She grunted in embarrassment, her face still flushing red. Luckily her black hair was long enough from the front to cover her chest, but still… she was soon to be painted in red from overwhelming embarrassment.

“Now… Sebastian," she began dictating with a slow tone. "I’m going to run and get something to cover myself with. But _don’t_ open your eyes, got it?!”

He laughed again. “I won’t.”

“No peeking!”

He nodded once. “No peeking.”

She glanced down, feeling something restraining her from moving. “Oh and also… please remove your hands from my waist.”

Sebastian pulled back his hands, holding them up in surrender. The smile now gracing his lips indicated how amused he was by this random incident. Not a single sign of fluster was shown from him, and it only made [Name] blush even more.

“Thanks, um… M’kay, here I go. I’ll count to three and then I’ll run.” With her hands still pressed over his eyes, she slowly began to climb off him. Her left foot pressed the carpet first before her right foot balanced her upright. She squeaked in fright when her balance almost faltered due to the buckle in her knees, but managed to stay upright.

“One, two… THREE—DON’T OPEN!” She zoomed around the couch and sprinted down the hallway. Once the door to his bedroom slammed shut, Sebastian opened his eyes, smirking, and looked over his shoulder when he heard the girl rustling through his closet.

“Hm, interesting.”

***

The ticking clock on the wall filled the silent room as [Name] stared at Sebastian from the other side of the room. She wore another one of his dress shirts and was currently pressing the sleeves at her cheeks to cover the intact blush that threatened to become permanent.

“You know… you can sit on the sofa,” Sebastian offered to break the silence, but she shook her head quickly. “No, no. I’m good, thanks.”

More ticking took place as another short silence partook for a few more seconds before Sebastian cleared his throat, causing her to flinch nervously.

“So, what did you say your real name was?”

“[Name],” she answered right away with furrowed brows. _Not Kuro, silly._

_Just like her?_ Sebastian tilted his head, slightly shocked. “[Name]…what? What’s your last name?”

Her mouth determined to open for an answer, but she slowly closed it. Glancing away from him, she tried picking at her memory for that information, but all she could do is take her lower lip between her teeth, proving she struggled to remember.

“I only know my first name, sorry…” She frowned in disappointment, while Sebastian shook his head. “No need to be sorry, [Name]. But I’m really curious…” He trailed off to lean forward, observing the shy girl who was curled up next to the fireplace. “Do you remember how you got this way?”

“Nope,” she sighed out as her fingers began to plait in her hair. “I… just remember waking up on the sidewalk as a cat that same day you found me, and—” She cut herself off, raising her head to widen her eyes at him. “I turned human that same night.”

Sebastian chuckled lightly, intrigued, and rested his cheek on the back of his hand. “So it was really you. Why did you run away from me?”

She shrunk down lower as his gaze messed with her confidence. It’s like the longer she’d make contact with him, the more his smile turned into a smirk. “I-I was just startled you actually woke up so I ran—and I-I got this voice in my head that told me I could transform back into a cat by saying _Ver_ …Oh!” Her hands cupped over her mouth.

“What’s wrong?”

“I can’t say it, or else I’ll turn into a cat,” she informed, reminding herself to be careful since this was her second transformation. Sebastian, on the other hand, showed yet another expression of interest. His finger tapped his chin in thought, and lets out a small sigh as his hand ran up to his hair.

“ _Verto_ , is it?”

[Name] sat up, nodding in excitement. “Right! And so—Wait. How do you know that?”

At that moment, she crawled closer to him, but stopped at few feet away as she recalled what the voice in her head told her: _**Fate has united the two of you already.**_

Sebastian studied her for a moment before sharing, “I knew someone—a patient of mine actually—who had interests of your kind.” He paused his grim tone to settle what he was about to conclude with, hoping it wouldn’t hurt her feelings. “According to what I’ve heard, it seems you’ve been reincarnated.”

“Reincarnation? You mean I…” She blinked in confusion, grimacing as she completed the ‘death’ word in her head. “Mr. Michelis, you gotta take to me this person; maybe they can help!”

“Michaelis,” Sebastian corrected promptly and jolted where he sat. _Even this girl mispronounces my last name it like she_ _did?’_ He tuned out as [Name] apologized and pleaded her request once more, to which Sebastian shook his head.

“It’s impossible,” he said sternly and stood to his feet with arms crossed.

“What? Why?!” [Name] pouted and sat up on her knees. “I need to know more!”

“You don’t understand,” Sebastian countered, glancing down at her. “That person is no longer here. _She_ no longer lives, I’m sorry.”

Gasping, [Name] fell back on her butt and groaned in shame. She briefly looked around the room to gather her patience. “Forgive me for pushing. I’m just… scared.”

Sighing, Sebastian moved slowly, trying not to spook her as he knelt to her eye level and patted the top of her head with an assuring hand. “You didn’t know, so it’s alright, [Name]. We’ll figure something out, but for now we have to eat, right?”

Her eyes sparked at the sound of food, conveniently when her stomach growled. Dropping his hand from her head, Sebastian slowly extended out his hands to her as an offer to stand. She hesitated, but took his hands gladly and balanced up straight on her feet the same time he stood. Sebastian eyed her wobbling knees and realized.

“[Name], are you really comfortable in this?” he inquired, noticing that his dress shirt hung just below her thighs. She blinked up at him, clueless.

“It smells like you—I like how you smell,” she mumbled involuntary, blushing right after her confession, and stuttered an incoherent set of sentences. He chuckled in response, taking one her hands and led her down the hallway to his bedroom.

“Although I appreciate the compliment, you should be in a more fitting outfit.” Sebastian released her hand so she could wait by the doorway while he stepped into his closet. While he rustled around in search for something, [Name] stared at the hand he held onto, blushing even redder at his tingling touch.

After a few more seconds of Sebastian moving things around in the closet, he steps out with a purple, medium-sized luggage and sets it on the bed. “Pick whatever you like from here, [Name],” he said as he zipped the luggage open and stepped back so [Name] could see the contents—girly contents.

“Heh?!” She whipped her head at Sebastian, taking a step back as she pointed a finger at him. “W-w-why do you have women’s clothing?! So you _are_ a pervert!”

“What, pervert?” He quirked a brow before letting out a low laugh. “[Name], I can assure that’s not what I am.”

“Th-then how do you explain _this_!” Her hands waved at the opened luggage and Sebastian could only rub the nape of his neck in a hearty laugh.

“That’s because they belonged to that woman,” he answered vaguely, though felt the need to specify once [Name] started to glare. “To _her_ , the woman you wanted to see so desperately. After she passed, I just haven’t had the time to get rid of her clothes.”

She gaped, relaxed her shoulders and lowered her head. Again, she felt the guilt for stepping into personal questioning, but she drowned in confusion more than anything else. Sebastian sensed the angst in the room and walked past her. “That’s all there is to it.”

“Wait!” [Name] snatched his wrist, stopping Sebastian from escaping and looked over her shoulder to lock into his gaze. “You said this woman was a patient of yours… What kind of relationship did you two have exactly?”

Sebastian took a moment to gather his response, but flashed a smirk instead. “[Name], how old are you?”

“I told you—I don’t remember anything other than my own name.”

“Then how old do you feel?”

His tone of voice had lowered, almost husky; the curvature of his lips widened as he waited for her response. But she could only grow frustrated the more she attempted to guess her age. She looked at herself through the mirror, and by the looks of her youthful appearance, her attitude (her reactions towards Sebastian) and way of thinking, [Name] could only guess.

“I don’t know… sixteen, maybe seventeen?” she answered shyly, loosening her grip on his wrist. Sebastian chuckled softly as he fixed the wrinkle on his shirt cuffs, and continued towards the door. Taking the doorknob, he turned to her with a smile gracing his devious lips.

“In that case, you’re too young to know that information.”

The door gently clicked shut, leaving [Name] aggravated as she whirled around to stare at the designer clothes.


End file.
